


Somniloquy in the Night

by sxpphicly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Some Smut, I love them so much, appearances from the superfriends, bed sharing, its a little all over the place im sorry, mainly alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpphicly/pseuds/sxpphicly
Summary: The story of how Kara and Lena finally get together, told mainly through their late nights spent with one another in bed, and Kara having to deal with Lena sleep talking.





	Somniloquy in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I haven't posted in a very long time due to university and other stuff. also i wrote this months ago but really didn't like it but i've been working on it, so i hope you enjoy!

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Kara feels slightly embarrassed, being in her dirty sweatpants, barbecue sauce on the left leg (stack of ribs and two portions of cheesy curly fries still waiting to be devoured). 

“Hi.” Lena responds voice thick with emotion, something like a sob caught in her throat. At first Kara doesn’t quite register that something is wrong, Lena is stood before her in glasses and hair pushed to the side that draws all of Kara’s attention.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kara asks softly, immediately wrapping her arms around Lena pulling her close. The resulting sob doesn’t make her feel any better about the situation. “Talk to me.”

 Lena explained how the Luthor Children’s Hospital Board had discussed removing Lena due to a recent viral outbreak that the press are somehow linking to Lillian, and the Board is worried Lena’s association will worsen the situation. Kara was surprised she hadn’t heard about the incident, being a reporter and all. 

“I just can’t believe they’re really considering this purely because I share a last name with Lex and Lillian. I have proved countless times where my loyalties are, I approved of a $10.5 million renovation for the paediatric ward just last month.” 

“I find it hardly justified that they’re basing their decision on what the press are speculating.There’s no way they’ll remove you.” 

“I can deal with that, I just…they’re just children for Christ sake. I’m the largest donor the hospital has and I wouldn’t be able to donate for legal reasons if I’m removed.” 

“You are nothing like them Lena. And believe me when I say that it’s apparent. The press just needs a new story, I’m sure it’ll die down soon.” 

“You’re too nice to me.” Lena sniffs as she wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. 

 “Why don’t I visit the kids tomorrow as Supergirl and see if I can lift their spirits? I’ll stay for the day, help out and give a statement about the situation. The press usually respect what I have to say, and considering I know you, I’m sure they’ll realise their mistake and change their narrative.”

“You don’t have to do that. This is my mess, not yours to get dragged into.” 

“I’m not getting dragged into it Lena. I want to help you. It’s just another media attack on you to get more people clicking on their snapchat stories.” Kara reasons softly, brushing a rogue tear off Lena’s cheek. Her glasses fog up again, and Kara takes the opportunity to just take them off of her face. 

“Thank you Kara.” She lets out another shaky breath, properly wiping at her eyes. “I honestly don’t know what I would do without you.”

“What are friends for?” Kara wipes away another tear. The term had become something of a joke between the two, and Lena huffs, rolling her eyes. 

“By the way, you have barbecue sauce on your cheek. I was going to say something but we were having a nice moment.”   
  
Kara rubbed at her cheek, face scrunched up in a grumpy pout. “Well, a warning ten minutes ago would’ve been nice.”  
  
“Other cheek.” Lena lets out a giggle, the first since she came over and Kara’s chest warms at the sound. She seemingly continues to miss the sauce, and Lena decides to just rub it off softy herself. “Always a charmer.” Lena murmurs, wiping her hand on a napkin, eyes unwilling to tear away from Kara’s.

Three glasses of red wine later, Lena had fallen asleep on the couch. Kara didn’t want to disturb her, but got her bed ready for Lena anyway. She can’t help the flush in her cheeks when midway to the bed Lena attempts to snuggle into her neck.

“Stay.” Lena mumbles as Kara makes to walk away. 

“You’re sure? I can sleep on the couch.” 

“Always.” 

At 2am Lena starts shouting out Kara’s name. Kara immediately shoots up, her eyes glowing red ready to eliminate whatever is there and posing danger, until Lena snores. Taking a steadying breath she blinks back the laser vision to look at Lena. 

“No, peanut butter on the fucking toast you fucking fuck.” Kara’s brow furrows, a laugh bursting out of her. 

“Lena? Are you awake?” 

“Peanut butter. Peanut butter…peanuts, you fuck! Mamarmashmellow. Meow.” Lena practically yells in the quiet of Kara’s apartment.  

What an utterly terrifying revelation, Kara thinks. Lena Luthor sleep talks. 

She isn’t sure what to expect when she wakes the next morning, but a content Lena refusing to move away from Kara certainly isn’t one of them. It’s relatively relaxed when she finally wakes. There’s no awkwardness nor uncomfortable small talk as Lena grumbles a ‘morning’. Kara goes to make her a coffee whilst Lena smooshes her face into Kara’s favourite pillow, a weird feeling settles in her stomach at the sight as she waits for the machine to beep. 

All Kara can think about is how she wants to wake up like this every morning. 

 

* * *

 

She does it again. 

Kara momentarily forgets about the first awakening, too busy overanalysing how a sleeping Lena is currently shuffling so her back is pressed entirely into Kara’s front. She couldn’t justify not wrapping her arm around Lena’s stomach in response, smiling into her hair when Lena lets out a content hum. 

But before Kara can truly soak up the feeling and how undeniably _good_ it feels to just hold Lena, she sleep talks. She isn’t sure why exactly it seems like life changing news, but it just does when it’s Lena, so she texts Alex at 1am to reassure herself it means _nothing._

_So she’s sleep talking_

_Again_

_Nothing happened but we’re spooning and she’s mumbling about the December reports and someone called Charlie_

“Charlieeeeee. Char. Stop that.”

**lmao**

**people sleep talk kara why are you so shocked by this**

_because it’s Lena_

_also because i googled it and it happens when you’re anxious, depressed or on drugs and what if she’s all three_

_i’m worried about her_

**_well from a former almost doctor its also an extremely common disorder so stop overthinking and stop being gay. go to sleep_ **

Just as she’s about to respond, Lena shifts against her again before continuing to talk.

“I’m gay. Gay, gay, gay. Gay gay. Lesbianism. Fuck off.” Kara can’t stop the snort she lets out, struggling to control the silent laugh that takes over her body. 

Kara decides its both utterly terrifying and hilarious. 

 

* * *

 

“Kararara, meine Knie tut weh.” 

It was happening again, and the suddenness of it after a week of near silence, makes Kara laugh out loud, _again_. Of course it doesn’t disturb Lena, she was a deep sleeper. 

She had the covers pulled up to her chin, lips pouty. It was extremely endearing, Kara has to make a conscious effort to not snuggle right into the warmth of her body, (or just admit how badly she likes Lena and that it’s slowly driving her insane the more time they spent together like this). 

_Alex it’s happening again she’s sleep talking to me_

**She’s staying over?**

_She had a rough day, i’m a good friend_

**sure you are, friends dont sleep over every night**

_it’s not every night stop over-exaggerating_

“Kara, küss mich.” Kara knows those words, she learnt German briefly as a teen when Alex made a bet with her arguing that it wasn’t possible to learn a whole language to a degree level within two weeks, (she did it in four and a half days but that was besides the point). 

Lena just asked if Kara could kiss her. 

She puts her phone back on charge trying not to move around too much and feels a hand slide over her stomach as Lena shuffles closer to Kara’s body. 

Delicately Kara pulls the covers over their shoulders, trying to avoid how Lena’s hand was now touching the bare skin of her stomach, breath light on her neck. Lena, barely conscious, wraps a leg over Kara, hand still on her stomach, but not without pressing a kiss to her collarbone. 

The completely unexpected move made Kara make what she could only describe as an embarrassing squeak.

“Hm?” Lena responds, Kara unsure if she was actually lucid or not. 

“Nothing, sleep.” Kara whispers, Lena grunting a response before relaxing into her again. 

The rather soft moment, (that definitely doesn’t torment Kara for the next few days) is spoiled somewhat ten seconds later as Lena exclaims that Sam needs to ‘fuck off to Ireland’.

 

* * *

 

Something was definitely changing between them. Kara had been trying her very best to ignore the shift, but it was now unavoidable to look at Lena without lingering a little too long, having already been so intimate and comfortable around one another, it no longer felt forbidden to linger.She sometimes catches Lena staring at her lips in a way that friends certainly don’t and it gives Kara a small fraction of hope. 

It was strange, Kara had always felt _something_ for Lena, but it was so well repressed at this point that their new arrangement forced her crush back out of her. She was never just a friend, she was _Lena_. Alex constantly teased Kara over their relationship, she isn’t that blindingly oblivious to see why now.

Sharing a bed felt so incredibly intimate to Kara, maybe that was just because she hadn’t casually shared a bed with anyone in her life, except Alex occasionally, but that was different. 

Kara was a reporter, she’d see the tweets and comment sections underneath articles about Lena, the nasty words she could hardly bare to read (only in small quantities before she’d fear for her phone’s life). What really got under her skin were the comments discussing things about Lena that they really had no business discussing. It wasn’t jealously as such, Kara was just very protective of Lena. 

She was staying over again, this time her excuse being the thread count of her sheets were too high, as if that were a real excuse, and that Kara’s sheets were more bearable. So they fell into a routine, and slowly the excuses stopped. 

Lena would come over, they’d have dinner, watch whatever show was on Netflix whilst conversing about their day. Lena would almost always wrap herself in one of the blankets on Kara’s couch, (usually the grey cashmere one), and Kara would have to softly wake her, give her the spare pyjamas that were basically Lena’s now, the spare toothbrush in her apartment and they would go to bed. 

Kara feels their delicate thing become even more complicated the second an unconscious Lena kisses the hollow of Kara’s throat before nosing her way back to the crook of Kara’s neck. 

“Night bubba.” Lena slurs.

 Heat immediately blossoms in her lower stomach, cheeks burning hot. Her heart was pounding, before she could really understand or justify what she was doing, Kara plants a solid kiss to her temple.   
  
Lena hums, a _ctually hums_ , feeling her lips turn upwards and hand twitch beside her.

When they wake in the morning, a half asleep Lena pulls Kara back into bed, wrapping her arms around her because ‘there’s still half an hour left until my alarm goes off’. 

Kara doesn’t question it nor complains, just lets herself be held and wonders if Lena’s actions reflect her feelings the same way her own do. 

 

* * *

 

One night Kara is kept up because Lena keeps chanting her name, followed by giggles. She puts her headphones in and listens to the Mamma Mia soundtrack in hopes of drowning out her thoughts about why on earth Lena could possibly be chanting her name so many times. 

She shuffles to Lena’s side again, only to feel that she’s gone. 

“Lena?” 

She was walking around the bed still mumbling Kara’s name. 

Knowing Alex was in work early, she rang Winn. 

“Wha-”

“Winn, Lena is sleepwalking and I don’t know what to do, she keeps saying my name.”  


“Wait why are you with Lena?” 

“She’s at my place.” Kara stood up and watched as Lena kept stumbling around the room. 

“Why is she saying your name?” 

“Winn!” Kara hisses. 

“Stop attacking me it’s 2am and I am very confused!” Winn whinges. 

“You used to do this right? What do I do? What did your mom used to do?”

“Don’t wake her up and try not to touch her too much, but gently guide her towards the bed. But Kara do not wake her up I once accidentally punched my mom in the throat.”  
  
“You what?”

“Yup. If I can do that god knows what Lena is capable of. She probably has the ability to decapitate someone.”  
  
“Okay, thanks Winn.”

“Kara?” Winn asks hesitantly. Kara hums. “What’s going on with you and Lena?” 

“I don’t know.” Kara answers honestly.

“Sounds saucy if she’s staying over.” Winn teases in a high pitch voice.  


“Goodbye Winn.” Kara grumbles disconnecting the call.

Lena was still stumbling around the bed, Kara giving into a giggle as she kept mumbling things. She took her hands and gently pulled her towards the bed, Lena practically collapsing face first. 

“Come on you.” Kara encouraged, shuffling her around so that she was laying down correctly. 

“I really like you.” Lena grumbles as she moves towards Kara, there was no way she was awake. 

“I really like you too.”

 

* * *

 

It happens one Saturday morning, completely by chance, and it confirms in her mind that this thing was becoming apparent to everyone else, not just Kara. 

“Kara?” Alex called out into her apartment. 

Pulling her head off of Lena’s chest Kara sat up to rub at her eyes. “Huh?” She quickly reached for her glasses, still using Lena as her body pillow.

Alex appeared then, Sam, Winn and James behind her. 

“We were gonna go to Ruby’s soccer game?” Alex questioned, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall seemingly unfazed by the sight before her. 

“Go Wolves!” Winn howled in the background, James nudging him in the rib the second it leaves his mouth, earning a hearty grunt from Winn.  

“What time is it?” Kara slurred, not feeling completely awake or sure as to what’s happening. 

“It’s just gone midday.” Sam supplied with a smile. 

 Lena grumbled then, everyone realising that the lump in her bed is a living thing. She didn’t seem to be in a rush to exchange pleasantries, instead she pulled a pillow over her head. 

“Crap.” Kara hisses, “Okay it’s not-” 

 “Wait, did you guys…” James asked clearly perplexed, Winn made a sound between a whistle and a giggle. 

 “What? No! We- She, Lena just stayed over.” Kara stammered too quickly for it to seem legitimate in any way. Alex just watched with a smug grin. 

“Okay well this has been fun. I’m leaving, let me know if you’re still coming to this thing.” Alex grumbled, already making to leave. 

“Kara, too loud.” Lena mumbled. 

 “Lena?” Sam questioned with a soft smile.

 “Good morning.” 

 “It’s past midday.” Sam smiled again, seeming to enjoy this as if they’d been caught. 

 Lena sat up to look at the three people in the doorframe. She looked more grumpy than embarrassed. But still, cheeks red and hair a mess Lena tried to smile casually.

 “We had a Star Wars marathon and fell asleep pretty late.” Lena answers for her, moving to sit against the headboard as Kara shuffles so her legs aren’t draped over Lena’s. 

 Winn pulled his coat up to his nose to cover his smirk, “Sure looks like it,” he all but nearly sang, James let out a long breath. 

 “Well, sorry for interrupting this…thing.” Sam said. 

 “Not a thing.” Kara interrupted, the denial clear in her voice and only further confirmed when Winn and James smirk with raised brows at her. The overwhelming urge to fly far away from the uncomfortable conversation nearly swallowed Kara whole.

 “Right. Well…we’ll leave you to it, text me if you’re still coming. Ruby would love to see you there, both of you.” Sam smiled, making to move but not before leaving the pair with a lingering glance. 

 Lena rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair back in an act that shouldn’t have Kara as fixated as she is, given what just happened. 

“Bye guys.” Kara shouted, hearing the door shut and feeling like she can finally breathe, not without groaning loudly into her pillow. 

 Lena snorted falling back into the bed as well. “We’re absolutely never going to hear the end of that.” 

 “That was bad.” Kara laughed. Lena joined her throwing her head into Kara’s favourite pillow (she didn’t mention this to Lena, having found a fondness for it.)

 Her voice was still gravely and it made Kara feel warm and fuzzy all over, like a warm blanket and god, she hated how badly she wants Lena. 

 

* * *

 

It continues for another month, and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

Kara hadn’t mentioned the sleep talking yet or the one rogue sleepwalking incident, somehow it felt risky to bring up anything even remotely related to sleeping in fear of freaking Lena out in any way.

Still, part of her is dying to just admit how she feels, Lena was becoming increasingly comfortable with Kara. A few nights ago Lena woke up in the night, grumbling about how hot it was. The next morning Kara woke to Lena, dressed only in her Calvins spooning her. It made Kara physically sweat, and so fidgety at the thought of the skin on skin contact that Lena grumbled, and nosed deeper into Kara’s neck. 

Something was going to happen, something was going to make or break it. And as if the universe had listened to her, the following night just as Kara was half an hour into a Parks and Rec rerun she got a text from Lena.

_kararararara_

_are youh awake_

**Are you okay??**

_Smashing_

_literalllly_

_did you know kangaroos have three vaginas?? how fuckin wwild is that_

_also there are more kangaroos than people in australia. they could literally go toa war with every one living in australia kara_

_what if the y needed help and you had to go beat up a shit load of kangaroos holy shit_

_i would scream SO LOUD its so mean :(((( but fuck the kangaroos_  

**lena!!**

**do you need me to come get you?**

  _nooo no it’s fine i was just thinking about you like always_

  _and kangaroos obvs_

  **How drunk are you?**

 There’s no response, and Kara sits in bed worrying. She knew Lena was out with Sam and that if need be she could drop in at any time, but still she was nervous. It isn’t until a knock on her door at 12:43am that she finds relief.

 “Hey, you okay?” Kara queries, having a quick glance over to check she’s good. Her cheeks are rosy, hair windswept and wearing Kara’s light pink jacket. She smells like fresh air and cheap alcohol, and somehow Kara is completely drawn to it. 

 “Drunk…and hungry, Sam took me to this bar. They had a lot of vodka and it was sleazy, some guy tried to hit on her and then me.” 

 “You’re kidding.” 

 “Nope.” She sounds with a pop. “Had to whip out the gay card for the first time in a while considering everyone else on the planet knows how much of a lesbian I am.” Kara snorts. 

 “You don’t strike me as a cheap vodka kind of girl.” Kara teases, anxiety subsiding knowing that Lena is fine. She makes her way around the kitchen getting painkillers and water. 

 “Just because I like fancy red wine doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy literal bleach every so often.” Lena chirps back immediately collapsing on the couch. “I should buy you a bottle of fancy red wine one day. How fancy are we talking?”

 “We’re not, please don’t spend a ridiculous amount of money on something that can’t even get me drunk.” 

 “I once tried the most expensive bottle of red in the world. $500,000 and it was called Screaming Eagle…something, what was it…shit. Screaming Eagle Cabernet 1992!” Lena clapped her hands together in celebration. “It was surprisingly shitty. Wouldn’t recommend trying it.”  
  
“I doubt I’ll ever get the chance.”

 “Can you believe those kangaroo facts I text you? Wild. Would you ever beat up a kangaroo?”

 Kara laughs. “I hope I wouldn’t have to, would you?” 

 “I’m a fucking Luthor, Kara.” Lena drawls out with a glare that she can’t hold for long, needing to hiccup. 

 “You are the least intimidating person in the entire universe.” Kara laughs again and Lena joins her.

“I’m sorry for coming here, Sam was worried I’d wake you but I really wanted to see you.” Kara felt her cheeks warm immediately.

“I’d rather you stay here than by yourself when you’ve been drinking anyway.” Kara responds, pulling Lena’s legs up so she can sit, before placing them on her lap. 

“I am not that drunk.” Lena chastises jabbing her finger in Kara’s direction. 

“Open,” Kara instructs with a roll of her eyes. Lena sits up letting Kara put the painkillers onto her tongue with a giggle and taking the drink. 

“Thank you. Are you mad at me?” Lena asks after she’s finished the entire glass. 

“Of course not. I was just worried, that’s all.” Kara answers, taking the glass from her and leaning her head on the top of the couch by Lena’s. 

“I wished you were there.” Lena admits, immediately hiding her face in the crook of her elbow. Kara tries to ignore the feeling in her chest and instead fiddles with the fabric on Lena’s calves.

“Well, I am amazing at karaoke.”

“Shut up, we all know how good you are at singing.” Lena leans into her body, shoving at her with a giggle. 

“Hungry?”   
  
“Do you have bagels?”

 

* * *

 

 

Lena eats two bagels with peanut butter while Kara has five, before showering and changing into a pair of Kara’s pyjamas. 

“Thank you for looking after me.” Lena whispers as she snuggles into the sheets, moving closer to Kara. 

“Always.” Kara supplies. They’re looking at each other despite the darkness, and it takes Lena laughing nervously and pushing her head into the pillow for Kara to snap out of it. That urge she keeps thinking about more often to just blurt out her feelings was rising in her chest again. 

“I’ve never actually had anyone look after me like you do. Not even my father when I was a child and I got sick. There was always a nanny.” She says it with a type of blankness Kara had grown accustomed to when Lena talked about her past. 

“Well, now you have me.”

“You’re not like my other friends.” It’s an admission, one that sits low in her abdomen. The words make Kara’s face hot and red, because of course, they’ve never really been _just_ friends. “You’ve always been different.” Lena continues in a whisper, cheek brushing against Kara’s arm.

Kara moves so that they’re eye to eye, it feels almost dangerous but she can’t help it. Lena leans in and Kara’s not sure if she’s going to kiss her and it’s scary but she wants it _so badly_. They touch foreheads, and Lena simply presses herself against Kara, just enjoying being in one another’s space. She’s not sure if it’s her breaths that are shallow and shaky, or if it’s Lena, it’s probably both of them and Rao it feels tense and she’s hyperaware of every movement Lena makes.

“You’re my favourite too.” Lena smiles, hand fiddling with the collar of Kara’s t-shirt. 

“It scares me how much I feel about you.” Lena whispers.

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“I would break your heart Kara.” It feels like a verbal slap and Kara doesn’t want to cry, won’t cry.

“I wouldn’t let that happen.” 

“You can’t control that.” Lena strokes a hand down the side of her face, smiling sadly that turns into a frown. “Let’s just enjoy this, okay?”

 Kara nods, succumbing to sleep quickly to avoid talking further. She felt both pure delight and total sadness, letting Lena hold her. 

 When Lena sleep talks that night, it’s softer. Gone were her comical and loud responses, replaced with something more melancholy. She mentions Jack, calls out for him in a way she hasn’t heard before, and it gets under Kara’s skin in a way she can’t quite describe. She ignores it, instead rubbing her hand in circular motions on her lower back to calm her down. 

“Kara,” She mumbles softly, brow furrowed and lips pouted.

“Hm?” Kara slurs. She stops the movement on Lena’s back. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Okay.” Is all Kara can whisper, continuing to stroke her back. 

Kara is barely awake, enough to think she’s dreaming when she feels Lena’s lips press onto her cheek, and linger there for moment before she moves away completely. 

 

* * *

  

“You’re kidding. She actually said that?”

“She really said that.” 

“Wow, I didn’t think she’d have the nerve. And you haven’t spoken since?” 

She doesn’t see or speak to Lena for five days and it makes Kara ridiculously anxious. She went through everything from the other night, trying to work out what exactly it was that made Lena pull away. It was exactly what she was trying to avoid the whole time and somehow without even noticing, it had happened.

“No and I’m freaking out Alex. I somehow ended up looking at six year old photos on her instagram yesterday and I accidentally liked something!”

“God you really are a mess. Just, breathe. I’m sure she can explain but you’re going to have to talk about that night at some point.” 

“I know.” Kara whined. “I really don’t want to.”

“I know. Call me later."

“Bye.” 

She’s called Lena a total of four times now, twice the next morning when she woke up and Lena was no where to be seen. Instead of a call back she got a text saying, ‘thanks for last night’ (which in Kara’s professional opinion is completely out of character). She called twice more that evening, just wanting to know if she was okay. No response, and ever since Kara has convinced herself not to try contacting her again. She knows when her company isn’t wanted, and instead channels her hurt into her work. 

Thankfully the office was absolutely crazy with news of a Congress Member’s email leak that Kara actually has a reason to focus on other things. 

_do you want to get dinner tonight?_

Kara wasn’t really focusing on the text, she had about five different things she had to do before Snapper was back from his lunch meeting and didn’t even realise it was from Lena at first glance. 

**okay, what time are you coming?**

She felt her hands get clammy, this was the first time they had spoken in almost a week and of course everything around her was crazy. The three dots that kept disappearing and reappearing sent Kara into a nervous spiral, enough that she went to the bathroom to wash her hands, just as a distraction. 

_I guess_

_I was thinking we could go out to eat? To a restaurant?_

That stops Kara in her tracks. Without any warning her stomach starts flipping at the implication. 

**Like a date?**

This time the three dots only gave her anxiety. 

_If you wanted it to be_   


Kara doesn’t care that she’s grinning at her phone like an idiot, despite being ghosted by a woman that she’s crazy over. 

_Or not there’s no pressure, can just be dinner if you wanted_

She was taken aback. How could they go from zero contact to talking about a dinner date?

**I would like that, but I think we need to talk first**

Kara chews on her thumb as she waited for a response. 

_Have I done something?_

**Things got a little intense the last time we saw each other and we haven’t spoken since, I kinda feel like you’ve been avoiding me**

_I’ve missed your calls because I’ve been trying to work out a few things. I promise my intention hasn’t been to hurt you in the slightest Kara, I’m sorry if I have_

_Just, have dinner with me and we can sort this out?_

**It’s okay, truly. I’ve just been worrying**

_I needed to get my head straight about a few things and I couldn’t do that around you_

**Why?**

_You’re very distracting to be around Kara_

Kara can’t help the smile it puts on her face, again, cheeks warming at her words. 

**Friday at 5?**

_See you then. Sorry, again. x_

* * *

 

It feels incredibly intimate. Kara’s sure she’s never been anywhere this fancy for dinner before. There’s soft candlelit lighting, flowers everywhere, a live piano player, Kara can tell by the weight of the cutlery alone that it’s an expensive place. 

“Too much?” Lena asks nervously when Kara goes silent. 

“Of course not, it’s beautiful. I just feel very out of place.” Lena smiles softly. 

“Everyone in here is a mere mortal compared to you Kara, myself included.” She hears the upbeat pace of Lena’s heartbeat despite her teasing tone. 

“You look beautiful, Lena.” Kara compliments, trying to quell just how deeply she feels about the woman in front of her. 

Lena rolls her eyes dramatically, going back to her menu and Kara is so easily drawn to how charming she looks when trying to focus. 

Lena orders the most expensive bottle of red they have, and Kara decides on the fillet of beef while Lena goes for something she can’t really pronounce nor wants to attempt to pronounce.

“I’m sorry for dodging you this week. It’s been very difficult to think straight and I couldn’t do it around you.”

“I get it, Lena. I was just worried I’d done something or messed up our friendship, or you decided I was boring or something, I overthinked it.”

“Really?” Lena teases again, but smiling as she does it. “I should’ve contacted you, and for that I’m sorry. Especially after getting drunk and turning up at your apartment in the middle of the night.”

The mention of that night makes Kara nervous. “Apology accepted.” Lena relaxes at her words and they're quiet for a moment.

“What was it that you had to think about?” 

Lena hesitates and Kara takes a sip of wine to keep her hands busy. 

“I needed to sort out my feelings regarding you.” 

“And how do you feel about me?” Kara had to sip at her wine again, it was too quiet despite all that was going on around them. 

“I think you know how I feel about you, because I think you feel the same way about me.” Kara smiles, but still, rolls her eyes at her deflection. She calms, it didn’t have to be a tense conversation. 

“You have to say it.” She chews on her lip, noticing how Lena’s eyes are drawn to the act, and Rao, did it confirm what Kara thought.   
  
Lena Luthor has a raging crush on her the same way kara does on her.

“You know I’m not good at this Kara. I’ve been putting this off for months.” The flirtatious mood dimmed somewhat, Kara could see the genuine fear in her eyes, the anxiety she’s so good at hiding normally radiating from the nervous clench of her jaw and tuck of hair behind her ear. 

“It’s me, Lena.” Kara could see the barriers slowly falling. 

“I’m scared of ruining our friendship, or worse, me hurting you.” 

Just as she was about to argue it, Kara saw their waiter approaching. 

“We’re going to talk about this, okay? But for now lets just have a nice time.” Lena nodded her head, grateful for the pause in their conversation.

 

* * *

 

“How often do you come here?” Kara asks after the owners, Paul and Sarah, come over to personally say hello and wish them a good evening.

“Not often.” She responds. “You’re one of three people I’ve taken here.” 

“Who are the other two?”

“Lex and Jack. Both very long times ago. It’s nice to come with someone that I still have only positive memories with.” Kara smiles sadly, reaching forward to squeeze her hand before changing the subject. 

“How do you know the owners?”

“Business venture, they’re lovely people.” Lena discloses. It takes one raised eyebrow for Lena to roll her eyes and break. “Fine.”

“You’re such a pushover.” 

“Only when it comes to you.” It prompts a blush to rise to both of their faces, smiling softly for a moment before Lena continues. 

“They had a rough time a few years back. Their daughter Sophie was diagnosed with a brain tumour when she was a toddler and health insurance didn’t even begin to cover check ups, let alone the surgeries and recovery. Then the restaurant started to suffer because they weren’t around as much and had to lay off their staff and it was just…it was awful to see them struggling. So I offered to cover it all of Sophie’s medical costs and buy a share of the business to get them back on their feet.”

“Lena-” 

“It was the least I could do.” Kara almost rolls her eyes at how modest Lena is, how she refuses to acknowledge the good in everything she does.  
  
“You don’t credit yourself enough.”  
  
“Well, it’s a good thing I have you to do that for me.”

When they finish their dinner, Kara slips to the toilet, and pretends she doesn’t see Lena writing a cheque for $10,000 made out to them and a hefty tip for their waiter, leaving before they have the chance to pick it up. 

They take a stroll through the park, the sun still setting and it being the perfect evening. 

“We’ve avoided this long enough, its time to be honest. I’ll go first if you want.”

“Be my guest.” 

“I like you, quite a bit, Lena. And I’m scared of rejection and ruining our friendship and the thousand other scenarios I’ve gone through in my head, but I’m tired of repressing how I feel. Quite frankly this has been two years in the making and I’m ready to be vulnerable.” It felt good to say, even if Lena couldn’t feel how tense her whole body was despite their interlinked arms. 

“I like you too Kara. But this thing will go horribly wrong if my past is anything to go off, and I’m scared of hurting you, in any capacity. 

“I think we’d both regret it if we didn’t at least give ourselves the chance to be happy, even if it means risking quite a bit.” 

“Our relation would endanger you Kara, and potentially everyone you love, all because of me. As cliche as it is, we come from vastly different families and whatever this is will almost definitely put a target on both of our backs. I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt because of me.”  


“Is this what has been holding you back this entire time?” Lena’s nervous glance is her answer. “I can handle anything that comes my way Lena, not only that but I can protect you as well, just like I’ve been doing for the past two years. We’re already connected through Supergirl and Lena Luthor, and nothing has stopped us from being friends so far. We separate Kara and Lena from Supergirl and Lena, like we do anyway.”

Lena stops then, taking one of Kara’s hands in her own. “You’re doing it again.” 

“What?” Kara asks confused. 

“Convincing me otherwise, distracting me.” She puts emphasis on the last part, still looking down at their hands. 

“So…it’s working?” 

“Maybe.” 

“You need to let yourself be happy for once in your life Lena.” She pulled her arm away to look at her. “I know this isn’t one-sided. And stopping yourself from being happy because of a possibility that, in the event something were to happen because of our relationship, I’m Supergirl. I can protect you. I’d protect you no matter what.” 

“You can’t promise anything.”  
  
“And neither can you. Unless you’ve magically invented time travel? Which I wouldn’t put past you.” Lena giggles quietly. “Hey, look. I promise you, I will always protect you. Whatever it takes I will.” She took Lena’s hand, stroking her thumb gently.

“You’re lucky I’m so weak when it comes to you.” Kara laughs. 

“It’s because I’m special.”

“You certainly are.” Lena smiles brightly, it makes Kara’s cheeks heat up. 

So, Lena Luthor, will you officially date me?” 

“Fine. Only because you asked so nicely.” 

“Well I was expecting a much more dramatic, Breakfast at Tiffanys style come together but I guess this will do.” 

Lena laughs, slowly inching closer into Kara’s space. “You are absolutely infuriating.”   
  
“You like it.” Kara nearly whispers.  
  
“I do.” She says its with a giggle that almost splits Kara in half.

Kara kisses her, and she feels the breath Lena had been holding go the moment Lena relaxes into her. It’s brief but feels significant and has Kara’s body tingling, her head feels like it’s spinning. She can’t stop smiling, as Lena chases her lips the second they break apart, and how they’re literally in the middle of the park and people can definitely see them making out like horny teenagers but Kara finds it hard to care when Lena’s tongue is in her mouth after what feels like a lifetime of dreaming. 

When they retract, Lena leaves one final kiss to her lips, then her nose, and they’re both smiling so brightly that Kara never wants this to end.

“Back to mine?” 

“My apartment is closer and my feet hurt.” Another quick kiss, and Kara realises she would do anything Lena asked for. 

 

* * *

 

 “Was that a date?” Kara asks when they’re in the elevator.

“It does match the definition of a date, so I guess so. Yes.” Lena answers with a grin. “I’d like to take you out properly though.”

“On a date or like…with a sniper? I’m game for both but the second one might be a little hard unless it’s-”

“Shut up.” Lena giggles through gritted teeth, cutting her off with a kiss. Kara hums when they pull apart, Lena has a hand on either side of Kara’s face. 

It was intoxicating. That was the only way she could describe kissing Lena. Kara could feel her lower abdomen burning with arousal and the butterflies in her stomach urging her on until she had Lena pinned against a wall, earning a breathy whimper, the sound of Lena’s heart rate rising urging her on. 

“Miss Luthor?” They broke apart momentarily as the apartment receptionist is standing outside the elevator. They were somehow back on the ground floor. 

“Hi Frank.” 

“Are you going outside again? Would you like me to call your car?” He asks, clearly trying to avoid the awkwardness. 

“No thank you Frank. We’ll be going back up.”

“Have a nice evening ladies.” He smiles. 

“You too Frank.” Finally the doors close and they’re alone again. 

“That was completely mortifying.” Lena grunts throwing her head back against the wall. 

“It was pretty awkward.” Kara giggles, pulling Lena’s hands away from her face. 

“I will never be able to look Frank in the eye again.” Lena deadpans. 

“You’ll be fine. You’re a Luthor.” She quirks an eyebrow. 

They sleep longer than they had before, content and finally happy enough to be completely relaxed. When Kara wakes in the morning, its to kisses all over her face and an iced latte that makes her giddy with joy.

 

* * *

They have sex for the first time a week later. The more intimate time they were spending together was driving them both crazy, and somehow on their way back from the grocery store in the elevator of Lena’s building, their kisses keep getting more frenzied, more intentional. 

“We keep kissing.” Lena whispers, touching her forehead to Kara’s. As if to punctuate it, Kara pushes forward, and if Lena is taken aback by it, it doesn’t show by the way she immediately sighs, pulling Kara’s body closer to her own. Kara’s hands wander as their mouths explore and she almost has to groan as she feels a suspender belt, instinctually grinding forward.

“If you keep touching me like that I might do something stupid.”

“Am I really that good?” She can’t help but smile brightly as Lena presses forward again. She knows behind the teasing that if they keep going at it like this, there will be nothing to stop either of them. 

This time when the elevator doors open, they stumble out, unwilling to break apart. It takes Lena five tries to unlock the door, Kara blames it on Lena’s neck being too tempting not to latch onto. It’s all worth it when Lena whines, blush creeping up her neck moments later at her own outburst as Kara smiles into her skin. 

When the door is finally open Kara lifts her up and presses Lena against the closest wall she can find. 

“To the bed Kara.” Lena demands in between open mouthed kisses that are becoming more frantic. 

Kara can’t help but stop off at the couch, feeling her vision blur as Lena grinds into Kara’s middle. 

“You okay?” Lena asks, straddling Kara, it comes out breathy as Kara’s hand wanders over Lena’s ribs just below her bra. 

“Sensory overload I think.” 

“We can stop if you need to.” Lena runs a hand over Kara’s face, smiling with mussed hair and red lips. She bites her lip and is looking at Kara with so much adoration that it’s enough to make Kara groan, collapsing forward into her chest. 

“No, I just need a minute.” She sees the reddened patch of skin underneath her collarbone that is already bruising and immediately needs a steadying breath. 

She feels Lena’s arms wrap around her neck holding her there, just breathing Lena in and listening to her heartbeat. “Take your time. God know’s I’ll wait for you.”  

When Kara has Lena down to her lingerie, black with a flowery pattern that flows from the bra to the suspender belt onto her panties, Kara feels her vision blur and skin tingle all over, _again._

“Need a sec.” Kara mumbles, Lena sitting up with a grin on her face. 

“It’s okay.” It’s so smug that the urge to tease her almost distracts her enough from her current predicament. 

“It’s like you’re trying to kill me.” She mumbles a moment later, pulling Lena back into her lap, hands roaming new skin and fabric. It’s a dangerous move, all of her senses are on fire, and all she’s doing is adding to the flames, but it’s too tempting not to. 

“I didn’t know this would be happening so soon, I just wanted a confidence boost.” Lena ducks her head to whisper the next part. “But I did wonder if you’d like it.” 

Kara groans, nails scratching down Lena’s back lightly, Lena bitting her lip to stop her shuddering breath. 

“I think like is an understatement considering how overwhelmed I’m feeling about all of this right now.” Kara responds, hands attaching to her backside to pull her closer. 

Almost shyly Lena ducks her head into Kara’s neck. “Take me to bed Kara.” 

She doesn’t need to be told a third time. 

 

* * *

  
Kara will never forget the feeling of Lena breathing heavily, murmuring her name onto her lips as she tethers on the edge of an orgasm. She can _almost_ feel the pressure of Lena’s fingers digging into her back, eyes tightly shut as Kara’s own fingers explore wet flesh she’d only fantasised about. 

Almost teasingly Kara keeps pulling back, wanting to elicit more sounds from Lena, as her knuckles tickle over hair and the soft skin of her thighs. When Lena sees Kara enjoying it, she takes a moment to tell Kara to shut up and get on with it with a roll of her eyes, just before Kara makes her gasp again, and gone is her smile and replaced with something intimately more sacred. 

And, most noteworthy, immediately after her orgasm, Lena flips Kara with a kind of urgency and hint of determination that Kara had only dreamt of before now. 

“My turn.” Is all she whispers in her ear before Kara’s giggle gets caught in her throat, quiet breathy gasps taking over as Lena strokes her fingers up and down wetness that has Kara’s hips bucking at an alarming rate. 

Instead of teasing however, it’s replaced with soft encouragements as Kara very quickly falls apart beneath her.

 

* * *

 

After the fifth orgasm Kara can pull out of Lena, she falls back into the pillows with an overly dramatic sigh.

Kara giggles, hand drawing swirls on her stomach as it slowly descends south smiling against her cheek. 

“Too sensitive.” Lena whines as she takes a breath. 

“You’re addicting.” Kara whispers hand moving back to her stomach. 

“Believe me I want to keep going but I fear I’ll die from overexertion.” 

“Thank you for the ego boost.”   
  
“You are the absolute worst.”

 

* * *

 

They finally go on an official ‘first’ date weeks later. Much to the disapproval of Lena, Kara doesn’t give Lena any clues as to where they’re going or what they’re doing. All she instructs is that Lena bring an overnight bag. 

When she turns up outside Lena’s apartment in mom jeans, a crewneck sweater and her Birkenstocks, Lena looks even more confused. 

“Well it surely can’t be a Michelin star restaurant.” 

Kara leans in to give her a quick peck, taking in her skinny jeans, slip on shoes and leather jacket, glad that she stuck to Kara’s dress code. 

“Ready to go?” 

“Yep, let me lock up.” 

“Actually we need to go to your balcony, I’m flying us there.” 

“Isn’t that a little bit risky?” 

“I do this all the time, even when I’m not dressed as Supergirl, plus I’m super sneaky.” 

Ten minutes later mid flight, Kara instructs Lena to close her eyes and puts in her headphones, not wanting to give anything away. She’d prepared everything in advance, so when she touches down, she holds Lena in place as she manoeuvres so she’s standing behind her, arms around her waist.

Taking out her headphones, she whispers for Lena to open her eyes. 

“Kara,”   
  
“I’ve always wanted to find someone I really, really liked, and bring them here. I spent so many nights as a kid here when I couldn’t sleep and I still do sometimes.” 

She watches as Lena takes in the tent, filled inside with masses of pillows and blankets, fairy lights surrounding the tent and a hamper full of food and wine. The tent was discreet, hidden in a nook just under the beach bank, but overlooked the ocean and the complimenting sunset. 

“Luxury blow up bed of course, I wouldn’t have any less for you.” 

“Kara this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Lena murmurs looking into the tent, there were rose petals on the bed, and a note with Lena’s name in the middle. “What’s this?” 

“I wrote it about a month into our friendship one night after I got tipsy and realised I liked you. I wanted you to have it for the future, you know, just in case you need reminding that I really like you.” 

Lena sprung forward, kissing Kara hard enough that it surprises her, sending them both towards the sand. Lena bumped heads with Kara as they fell, but she could only laugh. 

“You are the sweetest, kindest, most caring individual I have ever met.” She kisses her again and this time they're open mouthed and conveys intention and admiration. “Thank you.” 

They’re grinning like idiots, and Kara is sure she’s never felt like this about any other person.

 

* * *

 

A while later after Lena has enough pictures of Kara’s silhouette looking out towards the ocean, hundreds of selfies of them kissing and laughing because the lighting was ‘a shame to waste’, and they’re laying on their fronts looking out towards the moon. 

Kara sends one to her group chat with Alex, Winn and James, ignoring the extremely loud and over dramatic responses. 

“They’re happy for us.” Lena giggles as Kara shows her the hundreds of messages and gifs. 

“It feels kind of surreal.” Lena whispers. When Kara pulls Lena into her it feels comfortable and familiar. “You know Jack made me realise that I had a crush on you.”

“Really? How?” 

“He told me to ask you out the moment he met you when I complimented you at his show and you started blushing.”

Kara groans. “Not my finest moment.” 

“It was cute.” Lena giggles, recalling the entire incident. “I knew I liked you but I had pushed it to the back of my mind and blamed it on finding you attractive. He told me I don’t look at anyone else that way, never have. And that’s how he knew you were special.”

“That’s amazing.” Kara whispers, taking one of Lena’s hands. 

“God, I miss him.” 

“I know.” Kara confines, tightening her grip on her hand. 

“In college he would sleep over, and always made up the most ridiculous stories of me sleep talking.” Lena reminisces, stroking her hand over Kara’s wrist. It makes sense now, she’s been sleep talking way before she even knew Lena.

“Oh, so you’ve been sleep talking for a couple of years then?” 

“What do you mean?” Lena pulls back to look at her. 

“Your sleep talking…because you talk in your sleep.” 

“What do you mean I sleep talk?” Lena asks with an air of annoyance.  


“Lena, come on…” Kara laughs, grin widening when Lena only looks at her with even more confusion on her face. “You don’t know? Even when Jack told you?” 

“No, because I certainly don’t sleep talk, and he was just trying to provoke me.”   
  
“Lena, you spoke to me in German one time.”

“I did not-”

“Another time you were chanting about how gay you were.” 

“Excuse me?”

“The best was when you were sleepwalking and I had to call Winn for advice. 

Lena smacks at her arm playfully. “Shut up.”, she groans dipping her head back into the crook of Kara’s neck. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not, you’re just in denial.” The feeling of warm breath and the vibration from her giggle is enough to tighten her grip on Lena’s back.

“You like me too much to actually care.” Lena mumbles, hand running over her cheek. 

“Very true.” Kara mumbles back taking a long breath. 

“You know I’ve never dated someone like you, let alone had a girlfriend this thoughtful.” 

“You just called me your girlfriend.” Kara rests her head on her arms looking up at Lena. 

“I did.” Lena responds shyly, and Kara can only lean upwards to kiss her gently. She feels tipsy from the alien alcohol she dropped into her wine and everything feels right and warm and fuzzy. 

“You know, I think I’ve fallen for you as well.” Lena ducked her head down into her arms, eyes stuck on Kara’s.

“You have?” She pulls an arm out from under her chin to go around Lena’s back to her side, pulling her closer. Lena nods. 

“I think I might love you.” 

“I think I might love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is sapphicmeg xox


End file.
